The Eyes Have It
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: "I feel alive Joss, and that's more than anything anyone could have done for me" he whispered to her, his face still inches from hers... T to be safe.


Hola all you happy people :) I bring this to you out of love for this pair, sheer boredom, and the stormy weather we've been having all day here. Hope you enjoy it, I found them difficult to write, but at least I tried.

Some things to be aware of:

- Finch will go by Finch, Harold, or Burnett (b/c I think that was his name Carter knew him by)

- They don't tell Carter everything, thus the multiple names

- The only thing/person I own is Joaquin hahah

- Not sure in which direction I wanted this to end, but I just let it flow and be what it would

- Don't know how Jocelyn is shortened so I guessed.

- Not sure if her dad's around, so just read it all before you feel the need to judge

Read on, enjoy, and possibly review if you feel up to it.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Joss was sure of, it was that this was <em>not<em> how she wanted to spend her only Friday night alone. Sitting at a dim bar wouldn't be so bad, pleasant actually, if she weren't so aware of John in the corner. She understood that when he called she answered, but to have her sit at the bar while a woman throws herself at him was making her increasingly angry. As she slowly stirs the toothpick with olives in her full martini, her phone buzzes on the bar next to her drink. She ignores it for the time being, recognizing the unknown caller ID as the mysterious Burnett but picks up the next call after he tells her to answer him via text.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she draws out, turning in her stool slightly to face the nearest camera.

"I believe that keeping Mr. Reese waiting will prove to be an unwise move Detective"

She could almost see a small smirk on his face just from the faint trace of amusement she could pinpoint in his voice. She turned away from the camera to look back over the bar into the mirror, startled at the clear blue gaze she unintentionally caught. Ever since they shared what they did, even if that information was only that they saved lives and were always listening/watching, she began to draw her own conclusions. They may not be willing to share, but what she did know so far satisfied her curiosity somewhat.

"Yeah well, last time I checked he was occupied and I'm in no rush tonight" she sighed, dropping her eyes to her drink, but still feeling his eyes on her back. She realized the blonde woman was still in the booth and had no desire to interrupt.

"Ah yes, your son is staying with friends I believe. You have a free weekend Detective, do with it what you will"

"How do you- you know what, I really don't want to know. Is there anything I can actually do for you or are you just calling to bug me?" she bit out, her eyes flicking to the mirror in time to catch the blonde woman lean over to smile at John. She turned her body in the opposite direction, hoping to gain some semblance of control when she heard the phone come back to life.

"Ms. James is nothing but a slightly inebriated woman Detective, and I wouldn't be so quick to judge one another on the quality of the company they keep"

She looked puzzled and went to turn towards the camera again when a man took the seat to her left, smiling at her. She looked at her phone as she heard the dial tone, unsure as to whether she should try to decode the cryptic message or just enjoy herself for a moment. The selfishness she usually pushes down won out this time. The man that smiled at her was a handsome Hispanic man with a set of perfect white teeth and honey colored eyes. She could feel herself smile at him as he motioned toward her drink.

"I hope you don't mind, but you've been here all of ten minutes and nine and a half of those minutes I've spent trying to decide whether or not to introduce myself. I'm Joaquin, and you are…"

She looked at him suspiciously before smiling and placed her hand in his, only to have him kiss it as he held eye contact with her.

"Jocelyn, and it's nice to meet you"

She felt her ears get warm as his short ponytail bounced as he turned to order a beer from the bartender. She was just about to engage in conversation with him when her phone rang. She smiled apologetically at him as she opened it, thinking that it would be Burnett on the other end, and almost swearing when it wasn't.

"Having a good time Detective?" John spoke, his tone low and smoky as always, but with a hint of condescension that grated on her already frazzled nerves. She decided two could play that particular game.

"Hi dad, I'm a little busy can I call you back?" she smiled inwardly as her eyes found his in the mirror again, a thinly veiled look of irritation on his face before she looked at Joaquin, who just smiled and watched her.

"Very funny Jocelyn, you wouldn't want Mr. Ramirez to know that you should be…otherwise occupied now would you?" the way he said her name forced her to look at him again, unable to pull her eyes away from his, the blue color giving way to a deep cobalt as he watched her. It was in that moment that she remembered that she didn't look like a cop tonight, but rather a woman alone at the bar. She smirked at him and purposely turned just her lower half towards Joaquin, watching as John's eyes dropped to her legs that where now crossing in her burgundy one shoulder dress under her trench coat. She almost wanted to laugh at the heated look he threw her legs before it turned deadly when she allowed her 'date' to place his hand on her thigh.

"Thanks dad, yeah I'll call you tomorrow"

She hung up on him and turned away from him again, but she could still feel the slight rush of adrenaline that ran through her at the hungry look in his eyes. She didn't think he was capable of such a thing, considering how little he trusted people, but it was nice to know that she wasn't the only one wearing that particular shade of green tonight.

Joaquin kept his hand on her thigh as he asked her about herself, only getting about two entire minutes with him when she felt a large hand slide onto her right hip under her jacket from behind. She was tempted to try to hurt him, but realized too late that her traitorous body relaxed under his grip until he flexed his grip into her slightly so she voluntarily turned towards the bar and out from under the other man's hand. He smiled slightly as her eyes lit with fire, either from anger or arousal, but was quickly forgotten as the other man spoke.

"I don't think she appreciates you grabbing her like that" the man said to Reese, and Jocelyn could swear she felt his anger just through his hand that still held her to him. She leant back slightly into his broad chest and they both turned towards Joaquin.

"I'm sorry, but we have some business to discuss so I have to go" she smiled apologetically at him as she slipped out of John's grasp and directly in front of the handsome man that had kept her company. He glanced at John and shrugged, rising as well before he reached into his pocket, retrieving a business card. He went to kiss her hand again, much to John's dismay, and smiled at her and slipped the card into her hand.

"Maybe we can get together when you aren't busy sometime" she was amazed at the confidence he possessed to not only ignore the need to run away once John appeared, but to also give her his number in front of him.

Whether or not she called him was up to her, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He moved away from her and held his hand out to John, who only shook his hand because Carter was looking on in amusement. As he left, she made her way back to the corner booth, leaving Reese to follow behind her at his own pace. She had decided against removing her jacket earlier because she thought she didn't want to talk to any men, but now she didn't care as she shrugged it off. Reese watched as she shrugged off the black coat, restraining himself from touching the skin of her back that the dress left open. She looked over her shoulder at him and sat, ignoring everything but why he originally called her. He slid in across from her, watching as she relaxed as a waitress brought them refills.

"I never even got the chance to drink the first one," she mumbled, taking a sip as John just held his scotch in his hands. He moved the cup around a few times before starting in, purposely on her rather than their case.

"So, having a good time Detective?" he repeated the phrase on purpose, this time amusement being the only thing she saw in his baby blues.

"Definitely, thanks for asking. Now, about this Rita Jenson-"

"That doesn't tell me anything Carter. What, don't you trust me?" he asked innocently, but mischief danced back and forth before she begrudgingly smiled at him.

"If you must know, I sat around waiting, met a gorgeous man, and am now sitting here. I thought you were observant?" she threw back at him, both of them knowing that he was aware of everything since she showed up tonight. Neither wanted to point out the obvious jealousy both had felt, but continued to poke at it anyway.

"You could have joined me anytime, I was after all, waiting for you" he replied, challenging her. She could usually resist the bait, but was tired of the only one being called out.

"Funny, you seemed engaged at the time. I can keep myself busy until it's my turn"

He glared at her slightly, understanding exactly what she was trying not to say. He knew he didn't date by choice, but for her to insinuate that he was going to take turns with different woman, one after another bothered him.

"Monica was drinking and thought it was a good idea to approach me, even when I told her I was waiting on someone"

"Well where I'm from, that means to back off. She stayed here, so I stayed up there with Joaquin"

"You shouldn't have been with him in the first place"

"I get that I called you dad, but don't make the mistake of thinking that you somehow have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do" she hissed at him, leaning back to cross her arms over her chest. He just leant back and took a sip of his drink before replying.

"I never said I did, but I am right about you not being there with him," he said seriously, holding her gaze as she stared defiantly at him. He eyes eventually softened as she sipped at her drink, both content to let the silence reign for a minute longer. He decided to break the silence before she got up and left.

"Rita Jenson is safe Carter, there's nothing to worry about"

"Why the hell am I here then? I could be home John-"

"Is it a crime to want to just talk to you?"

She just stared at him, unsure as to whether or not he was actually serious. The last few weeks had been comfortable, her knowing just enough to help them and have them help her in return. Their routine was becoming all too familiar, and without the constant need to focus intensely on what they needed from her, it left room for her mind to run wild, usually in John's direction. He smirked at her over his glass, almost as if he could read her thoughts.

"How did you know his last name anyway?"

John had the grace to look embarrassed as he met her stare head on, knowing the answer but wanting him to say it aloud anyway. He shifted in front of her, hating that if it were anyone else and they weren't intimately alone, he probably would have blatantly lied. Carter brings out a need to be human and it's unsettling to see just how far he'd go for her.

"Little birdie" he smiled slowly and she had to remind herself to breathe. He had no idea what that particularly secretive smile did to her, but she was beginning to think he was figuring it out.

"Would that little birdie happen to have called me tonight?"

"I'd have no way of-" he stopped at the blatant look of disbelief on her face and had to laugh. She seemed to get even more upset when he laughed, but a pissed off Detective was a hell of a lot more interesting.

"We may have chosen to talk about our surroundings" he settled on, and she had to genuinely laugh at the way he worded it. The man could give you the mother of all headaches, but was one of the only ones you wanted to keep going back to.

"Uh huh, right. Look John, why are we still here? It's been a long week and all I want to do is crawl into bed…"

She didn't mean for it to sound so enticing, but he found himself imagining her saying that to him as his hands reached for the zipper of her dress. She wasn't aware of how that sounded until she noticed the almost predatory look on his face. _So this is what it's like when he stalks you. Damn. _She shook her head and tried to catch his gaze, only to find him standing up with his coat over his arm and her coat outstretched in his hands for her to step in to. She was confused by the sudden action, but stepped into her coat anyway, shivering when he ran his hands from the top of her shoulders to her fingertips. She could hear him chuckle behind her, so she intertwined their fingers briefly when she heard his laugh abruptly stop, before pulling away.

As she made her way to the door, she locked eyes with Joaquin, who was still there and sitting by the door with another man. He gave her a dazzling smile, but just as she was about to return it, she felt John's arm slide over her shoulders and covertly elbowed him in the side as Joaquin's face fell. She felt the quick puffs of air on her neck as he laughed at him, and tried not to shift into him. It was already a long night for her, and it wasn't even nine yet.

Walking into the cool night air, she pulled away from John as it started to rain. He was standing under the overhang of the bar as he watched her, perplexed as to why she wanted to get caught in the rain. He watched as her face lit up as it began to rain steadily, laughing to himself then frowning as she spun in a small circle before pulling her coat off completely. He was about to pull her out of the rain when she spun to meet his eyes, hers dancing with happiness as his lit with hunger for her again. Her dress had been formfitting to begin with, but now it stuck to her like a second skin and it made the blood rush in his ears so loudly that he almost missed what she was saying.

"I've always loved the rain, it made me feel untouchable when I was a kid. I guess I never lost my love for the wind and sounds it all makes. It's the only thing that seems to quiet the city" she said, smiling shyly as he nodded his head in comprehension. He liked learning that tidbit about her, but didn't understand the appeal.

"John, come here" she asked, holding out her free hand to him, leaving the feet between them for him to make up his own mind. He didn't see the point, but if it were going to prolong the gorgeous smile on Jocelyn's face, he'd try just about anything. He went to her and grasped her hand, laughing as the rain soaked his coat and pants, watching her watch him for a reaction.

"How do you feel?" she asked over the rain, never letting go of his hand.

"I try to keep myself from feeling much of anything" he admitted quietly, and her face fell as she thought she had made him upset. She tried to pull her hand away when he pulled her in close, cradling her head in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Her hands landed on his waist, and she relaxed her tense muscles as he let out a slow, genuine smile that she could see in his eyes. He leant in and kissed her, his lips brushing past hers in short intervals before he went in with enough confidence to make her gasp into the kiss, making him smile before pulling a little ways away.

"I feel alive Joss, and that's more than anything anyone could have done for me" he whispered to her, his face still inches from hers, his breath fanning over her lips making her smile involuntarily. This time she leant in to kiss him, sliding her tongue along his lower lip before his tongue slid confidently over hers as her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands making their way into her hair. He nipped and bit at her lips and had her smiling before he pulled her lower lip into his mouth to suck, hearing her gasp as they pulled away to breathe.

"Alive is good I guess," she said, pulling away from him completely to turn her head up and into the rain. He just watched her again, seeing that smile grace her features as he made his way back under the overhang to answer his cellphone.

"Yes Harold" he said, watching as Carter started to slowly make her way over to him.

"Do make sure the Detective doesn't catch pneumonia Mr. Reese, I have a feeling she'd be less than pleasant with you even after that…public display"

He could almost see Finch looking around the room to avoid his embarrassment even if he wasn't there to begin with. He locked eyes with Joss as she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll call you tomorrow"

He smirked as he shut the phone, feeling Joss bury her head into the side of his chest as she laughed, feeling his arm wrap around her as they made their way back into the heart of the city.

* * *

><p>Like? Don't like? I thought it was fun to write so I'm happy with it :)<p> 


End file.
